Civilians
Civilians are known for their motionless bodies, There are different civilians based on what class that civilian is. They're harmless and may sometimes travel with other civilians. If harmed by others they will run instead of fighting back. They are friendly to everyone. Behavior They travel anywhere they want and sometimes come in contact with others, also traveling in a group moving at a slow pace. Civilians sometimes follow other creatures in curiosity. Civilians are sometimes faster than their non civilian counter parts. Appearance Any class that is in an idle pose. You will lose the pose if you die or select a weapon to use, but won't lose it if you taunt (ex: using server commands of being punched in the back by a Heavy with the Holliday Punch). Ways to become a civilian: Outdated methods *While playing as Soldier using the Gunboats or Mantreads, enable the "Remember The Active Weapon Between Lives" option in the Advanced options, then make sure that you have anything but the Gunboats or Mantreads equipped, have the weapon active and die. Before you respawn, change your weapon back to either the Gunboats or the Mantreads. This works for every class that uses a weapon that cannot be "used", like the Sniper's back items or Demoman's shields. It also works for classes that have items that can be used in the secondary or primary slot in medieval mode like the medic's crossbow, heavy's sandwich, scout's bonk and sniper's bow. *While playing as Spy, hold out the Sapper and use an action slot taunt, then quickly open the console and type in build 3 0 before the taunt ends. (You can also hold the h key while using the High Five! taunt as an alternative to this, also works when tickled by a heavy or acepting a high-five.) *While playing as Engineer, have equipped an action slot taunt such as the Director's Vision (same thing as the spy) and open the developer console. Type in build 1 1 and hit enter. Then, use the action taunt, and quickly go to the developer console again and type in build 1 0 and hit enter before the taunt ends. Currently functioning methods *In case the server has sv_cheats set to 1, you can just type in the console "addcond 0" *While playing as Sniper or Scout, die holding Mad Milk, Jarate, or Flying Guillotine, then respawn and the moment you throw the previous 3 items, pick it back up. You can turn this off by switching weapons but you will have to redo the process. *Here's how to do it as Heavy (Pyro is similar). *As a demoman, have the BASE jumper equiped and the "respawn when there are changes in loadout" option disabled. Hold a sticky bomb launcher, change your loadout to include a shield (keep the BASE jumper) and go to a ressuply cabinet. Reactions Mostly when seen, those who have seen it will have a slightly confused reaction or no reaction at all. But in uncommon cases there are times when there will be freaked out reactions. #Running away screaming #Getting far away from the civilian as possible #Killing it in an uneasy fashion. (Shooting randomly and mostly missing.) #Suiciding to avoid contact #Hiding from it #Murdering the living crap out of it #Getting extremely angry at it Known Patients With Reactions *Grimm (Reactions 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) Category:Soldier TF2-nimals Category:Spy TF2-nimals Category:Engineer TF2-nimals Category:Scout TF2-nimals Category:Passive Category:Rare Species